Broken Birdie in a Cage
by Morning Lace
Summary: Demyx is greviously wounded after his fight with Sora in Hollow Bastion. Goes into a Coma and is locked away forever.


DISCLAIMER ON KINGDOM HEARTS AND QUEEN

* * *

Demyx peered around the corner, watching the hallways of the castle in the World that Never Was.

He couldnt risk getting caught. Not like this. He shakily wiped thick blood off of his temple.

I mean... think of what the others would say! Besides.. he really didnt feel up to being lectured about his uselesness and liability.

Maybe he could find a potion buried in the junk in his room.

He had to do recon tomorrow but hopefully he could heal enough by then.

Enough to keep him from dying.

Recon was safe enough. Shouldnt be too much of a strain on him.

But even the slightest strain might prove to be too much.

If they decided he was too much of a burdan they might.. get rid of him.

"They cant.. see me..I dont want.. to fade.."

No one in sight.

He limped slowly down the hall, balancing himself with one hand on the wall.

That boy that used to be Roxas was too strong for him. What was Saix thinking, sending him on a mission like that?

Why wont they listen when Demnyx tells them his limitations?

Oh, his door. Just a few more feet.. then he could find that potion and sleep the rest of the day.

As he opened the door, the little strength he had left in his legs gave way, and he slumped to the ground in front of his bed.

Of course he'd be fine.

Just a little setback.

If he complained enough, they'd probably give him easier missions .. for the next few weeks anyways.

That potion.. He'd look for it in a little bit.

"I'll just rest here... just a minute"

...

The next day..

"Dem, What're you up to, I havnt seen you since yester..." Xigbar stopped short

"Demyx?..."Hey Superior, I think you better come here!" Xigbar yelled as he walked of Number Nine's room.

...

The Superior walked over to Demyx's still body on the bed.

"You say he was like this...?"

"Yeah, since I found him" Xigbar tilted his head to the side.

"Any idea what happened?"

"He was sent on a mission in Hollow Bastian yesterday, Superior. It seems he failed." Saix interjected.

"Quite badly too. Is he even still alive, Vexen?"

"Hmm... yes. Barely. Multiple wounds that include not a few head injuries."

"I see. Will he be able to be of any more use in the future?"

"I dont see him waking up anytime soon, Superior." Vexen snorted.

"Very well then. He is taking up space. This room can be used for other purposes. Larxene?"

"With Pleasure!" Larxene giggled as she brandished her knives above the lifeless body.

"Although, shouldnt Larxene save her energy? Shouldnt we all? We have an important mission today, am I right?"

"What are you saying, Axel?" Xemnas halted Larxene with an upright hand.

"Lets just leave him. He wont need to eat. Move around. Nothing. Just shut the door and lets leave him here." Axel shrugged.

"No one needs to care for him. Its obvious he wont get better. When he dies on his own, he'll fade. Then this room can be used for something else. When enough time has passed, I can come back to see if he's faded yet. Then the room could be re-used."

"...Indeed... Is that so? Save your energy then, Larxene. Go to your mission. Vexen, seal up this room. It does not exist anymore."

"Yes superior"

"Hmh!" Larxene glared at Axel, then tossed her head as she stormed out.

...

The last rays of artificial light were shut out as the door was indefinatly closed and Demyx's battered body now lay in the darkness.

Although...

While his body lay motionless, his eyes flickered under their lids.

...

oO "What.. is this?... Where am I?" Oo

Demyx looked around. He jumped a little when he saw that his feet were hovering over the ground.

Everything felt surreal... slippery.

oO "Hey! Anybody there?... hello?" Oo

The words echoed and rippled through the air.

oO "I'm... dreaming? I cant sit around here though. I have to wake up and find that potion! Hope they dont find me.. Saix'll kill me!" Oo

Demyx attempted to wake by pinching himself hard. It hurt a little, but not like a pinch should. He barely felt it.

Biting his lip, he started to smack his cheeks. Nothing.

He wasnt waking up anytime soon.

oO "Looks like im stuck for now. I'm so gonna become a Dusk for this! But its THEIR fault." Oo He whined.

oO "Well.." Oo He scratched the back of his head, puzzling out his situation oO "If Im stuck here, and this is a dream, I wonder if I can do wild stuff and not get hurt or in trouble?" Oo

Demyx pushed off with his feet,... and began soaring up into the air.

oO "This is awesome!" Oo He laughed and flew higher and faster than he'd ever dreamed...

...

"Superior!"

"Yes Saix?" Xemnas turned around in his simple room. Superior or not, their main objective was to complete Kingdom Hearts, and he needed no other objects to distract him from their goal.

"It is nearly complete! Only one heart is now needed!"

"Only one?"

"Yes! And Kingdom Hearts is then complete!"

"Finally... and I assume you have the means to that last heart?"

"Yes Superior. It is right here. I thought perhaps you'd like to deal the last heart." Saix held a small cage out to Xemnas.

"Well done, Saix." Xemnas took the cage and set it on the ground. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, Xemnas savored this moment.

The last heart.

Then they would all be whole once again, after so many years...

Summoning his ethereal blades, eyes flashing with unleashed fury, Xemnas cleaved the metal cage, and heartless in two.

A small pink heart floated out of the severed body. Xemnas caught it in suprisingly gentle hands, nodded for Saix to open the one window in the room, and released the heart upwards to the monumental Kingdom Hearts.

The tiny heart merged with the collossal one...

...

In the sealed room, the broken Nobody's heart began to beat.

...

All across the castle, emotions were felt that had not been for almost a decade

...

"We are whole again, after so long!" Xemnas addressed the members.

There were mingled sounds of cheering, claping backs, grunts of aproval and excited voices.

"Now that our objective is fufilled, you are all free to go and do as you wish. All our hard work has paid off."

Words of farewell were exchanged, doors opening and closing as items were collected and, eventually, one figure was left, closing the inner main doors.

"Sleep well. After all that's happened to you, I honestly dont think you'll ever awaken again. It's a shame. But at least you wont have to come out to the real world, and have your new heart hurt.. like we will. Sleep here alone, in joy and bliss."

Axel gave a small .. almost sad laugh. He gazed down the corridors one last time towards the door that really would remain sealed forever.

"Goodbye Demyx"

...

In his dreams, he heard the distant sound of large, heavy doors being closed.

Demyx placed a hand on his chest.

It felt funny in there. Like a little bird gently fluttering.

oO "It's gotta be part of this dream" Oo He laughed oO "No way it'd be possible. We wernt even close to finishing Kingdom Hearts... were we?" Oo

He began to puzzle this out, untill he heard the ever growing sounds of a croud screaming.

oOMyde! Myde! OMG ITS MYDE! he's HERE!Oo

Myde? When had it been last that he had been called by that name?...

The little bird feeling in his chest gave a leap. Too strong to be imagined away.

oO "Maybe... Could they have? My.. heart? Its back!" Oo

Demyx summoned his sitar, and with tears of euphoria, sped through the air towards the screaming overjoyed voices.

...

In the dark, all alone.. on a bed with unruffled sheets, lies the last Nobody in The world that never was.

Only he isnt a Nobody anymore.

For if you press your ear to his chest you'll hear a soft heartbeat. Fluttering like a little songbird.

Look closely, if you can, and you'll see the expression of eternal bliss as well as one or two joyus tears lying on his cheeks.

Myde wont ever wake again, but he's thriving and glowing in his dream-world... where he can live out anything imaginable.

oOoOoOoOo

Tonight Im gonna have myself a real good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky ...

Im burning through the sky yeah!

...  
Two hundred degrees

Thats why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

Dont stop me now Im having such a good time I'm having a ball...

- Queen


End file.
